


Renting a Venue

by sglottalk



Series: Crown Prince Rulf [8]
Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:17:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sglottalk/pseuds/sglottalk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Crown Prince wants to rent the old ImpSec headquarters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Renting a Venue

Kareen Koudelka was laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mark asked.

"The Crown Prince wants to rent the old ImpSec headquarters."

"He's the drug junkie, right? What for?"

"For his wedding."

Mark whistled. "Who is he marrying?"

"Serena Vordarian."

"Lord Kolya's daughter? She's possibly the dullest young woman I've ever met. What has the prince been smoking?" Mark thought about this. "I think I'd pay to watch this fiasco."

"Well, Gregor won't pay for it, and the prince can't afford it on his own."

The corner of Mark's mouth went up. "Tell the prince the rental fee will be on the house."


End file.
